1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decking system, and in particular to a modular, wooden decking system of the type usually attached to a house or other dwelling.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional decks are usually produced on site using lumber in a variety of lengths. The conventional deck includes a frame supported by square cross section (usually 4".times.4" treated lumber), a floor attached to the frame, and a railing defined by the posts extending upwardly beyond the floor, rails extending between the posts and a latticework or balustrade between the posts. In general, the only elements of the deck which are prefabricated or cut to their final length are the latticework or the balusters used in the construction of the balustrade. As a result, often there is a large amount of waste when constructing a deck, and accordingly it is necessary to ship unduly large quantities of wood to locations where wood is scarce, e.g. Japan.